


Pacte de chair

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, F/F, Post-Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Après avoir scellé leur pacte, Daenerys invite Yara dans ses appartements.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un Yara/Daenerys écrit du POV de Yara Greyjoy. Le texte se situe après l'entretien entre Daenerys et Yara dans l'épisode 6x09. Il n'a pour but que de résoudre les tensions sexuelles qui étaient, à mon goût, presque insoutenables dans cette scène. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Daenerys fit apporter du vin et elles furent seules dans la pièce.

Les appartements de la reine, confinés entre les murs de la pyramide, étaient chaleureux. Le grand lit, les draps, les rideaux pendant aux fenêtres donnaient une impression de sécurité, d'intimité aussi, bien plus que la salle du trône où Yara l'avait rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée.

Ce n'était pas un endroit où la reine invitait tous ses alliés.

Yara devait lui avoir fait une bien forte impression pour avoir le privilège d'entrer en ses lieux. Il n'y avait plus un seul serviteur, pas un garde, qu'elles deux, assises dans des fauteuils sans même une table pour les séparer.

Daenerys but une gorgée à son verre avant de le poser et de se tourner vers elle.

– Votre visite était inattendue. Des alliés, venant tout droit de Westeros, plus encore, déclara-t-elle.

– Votre parcours est conté dans tout Essos. Nous n'en avons peut-être eu que les échos sur Westeros, mais c'était suffisant pour piquer ma curiosité, répondit Yara.

Les gens parlent, partout. C'est un fait. Les marins plus encore.

À chaque port où sa flotte et elle avaient accosté, de nouvelles histoires avaient alimenté le mythe de la Mère des Dragons. Daenerys Targaryen, tantôt reine meurtrière assoiffée de sang, tantôt héros du peuple, avait laissé son empreinte partout où elle était passée. Yara avait beau connaître son histoire westerosi sur le bout des doigts – son oncle Rodrick, plus mestre enchaîné à ses livres que pirate attaché au mas de son navire, la lui avait bien souvent racontée – et celle de la lignée des Targaryen, comme des troubles qui avaient entaché l'illustre famille, elle connaissait mieux que quiconque le pouvoir dévastateur de la rumeur. Dans sa jeunesse, elle l'avait maté à l'aide de ses deux épouses de haches que jamais elle ne quittait. Celle-ci était bien pus cruelle encore envers les femmes.

_La Harpie de Meereen, loin d'avoir disparu, a envahi le palais et dévore son peuple._

Une femme forte, une reine puissante, un guerrière à la tête d'une armée, dérangeait.

Que Daenerys soit un monstre ou le plus magnanime des souverains qui aient jamais existé, Yara ne s'en était trouvée que plus confortée dans l'idée de rencontrer la mystérieuse reine. Après tout, le loup, le lion, le cerf, tous de féroces créatures, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient des monstres comme le Kraken. Alors qui de mieux pour s'allier que la Mère des Dragons ?

– Heureuse de l'apprendre, confia Daenerys.

Sans s'y tromper, Yara pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait dans ses yeux une grande fierté. De ce qu'elle en avait entendu, Daenerys Targaryen revenait de loin. Traînée dans tout Essos, vendu par son frère à un inconnu qui ne partageait même pas sa langue, errante dans le désert après avoir tout perdu de nouveau. Le chemin parcourut jusqu'au sommet de la pyramide s'était fait semer d'embûches.

– J'ai moi aussi eu des échos de Westeros, ajouta la reine. Des _prouesses_ de votre frère en particulier.

Yara réprima un rire jaune. Elle-même avait moqué son frère lorsqu'il avait fait poser sur sa tête une ridicule couronne pour se déclarer Prince de Winterfell – et il en avait payé le prix fort.

– Mon frère a fait de nombreuses erreurs, poursuivit-elle. Il ne cherche désormais qu'à les racheter.

– En êtes-vous certaine ?

La question paraissait sincère, mais Daenerys ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

– Voyez-vous … il fut un temps, j'ai moi aussi eu un frère. Mais ses promesses, de me protéger, de me ramener à la maison, n'étaient rien de plus que du vent. Il voulait le trône, récupérer sa couronne et peu importaient les moyens qu'il lui fallait employer pour y arriver.

Il n'y avait pas une once de tristesse dans la voix de la reine, mais Yara décela ans ses yeux une pointe de colère encore bien présente.

– Comment pouvez-vous être certaine que votre frère ne tentera pas de prendre votre place ?

– Je ne peux en être certaine, mais je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je lui fais confiance.

Lorsque Yara l'avait vu entre les mains de Ramsay, elle avait peiné à croire que la chose qui croupissait dans les geôles du Bâtard de Bolton ait pu un jour être le gamin insolent qu'elle avait rencontré à son retour dans les Îles de Fer. Elle avait fui le Nord pensant ne jamais pouvoir revoir son frère. Quand il était alors apparu des mois plus tard, elle avait cru à un fantôme.

C'était le cas. Theon n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même, à peine vivant.

Mais il restait encore un espoir de le voir redevenir un homme digne de son nom.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la prétention de votre frère à la couronne que je supporte, mais la vôtre, avoua la reine.

Tentait-elle de la tester ?

Elle avait parfaitement compris que les questions concernant Theon étaient un sujet particulièrement délicat plus tôt dans la journée – le Lutin, qui se pâmait aux côtés de la reine, avait sorti les griffes le premier – et pourtant elle persistait, lui tournant autour tel un prédateur encerclant sa proie.

Mais Yara n'avait rien d'une proie.

– Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nos navires et nos hommes en échange de votre soutien à ma revendication au Trône de Grès.

Ce n'était peut-être rien aux yeux de certains comparé à l'importante flotte qu'Euron Greyjoy comptait offrir à la reine en guise de cadeau de mariage, mais Yara avait misé sur tout autre chose pour convaincre la reine du bien fondé de sa requête.

Toutes deux filles d'un piètre roi, massacré par un couard et un usurpateur. Toutes deux arrachées à leurs prétentions, pourchassées et bannies de leur propre royaume. Toutes deux sous-estimées. Tant de points communs qui avaient pesé bien plus lourd dans la balance que des navires – et la queue de l'Oeil-de-Choucas.

La surprise, sur le visage de la reine lorsque celle-ci avait compris que la revendication ne venait pas d'un homme, mais d'une femme, n'en avait été que plus délicieuse. Ses grands yeux l'avaient sondé à cette instant, de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient désormais. Daenerys attendait, attendait que sa réponse soit à la hauteur de ses remarques précédentes.

– Mais si par la suite vous vient l'envie de brûler vivants quelques-uns de mes oncles et de leurs hommes, je me ferai un plaisir de vous apporter mon aide, confia Yara. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me mettre en travers de votre chemin.

La suggestion arracha un sourire à Daenerys, une faveur de plus que lui faisait la reine.

Celle-ci s'était montrée intransigeante durant leur entretien. Elle ne céderait rien et Yara devait s'y résoudre. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle s'enfonça plus encore dans la brèche ouverte par Daenerys.

– Mon soutien, mes navires, mes hommes sont déjà vôtre. Je n'aurais plus grand chose à vous proposer, hormis mes haches, peut-être.

– Rien de plus ? insista la reine.

– C'est tout ce que j'ai. Tout dépendra, encore, de ce que vous me demanderez. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis ouverte à toute autre proposition.

La proposition, Yara l'avait déjà faite. Elle ne s'imposait pas aux autres, mais ne refusait que rarement lorsqu'elle était désirée.

– Nous avons conclu un pacte, n'est-ce pas ? rappela-t-elle sans la lâcher du regard.

Yara termina son verre d'une traite et se leva, prête à quitter la chambre de la reine. Elle l'avait suffisamment provoquée tout au long de la journée. Elle ne se montrerait pas exigeante, se contenterait d'attiser sa curiosité. Elle savait se montrer patiente – une qualité qu'aucun des hommes de sa famille n'avait possédé – et si Daenerys avait d'autres requêtes à faire, elle attendrait.

– Je remercie Votre Majesté pour cette entrevue privilégiée, mais je vous prie de m'excuser, l'heure est sans doute dépassée et je devrais rejoindre mon navire et mes hommes. Ils doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.

Elle eut à peine tourné le dos que la reine l'arrêta.

– Rasseyez-vous. Vos hommes sont de grands garçons, ils peuvent attendre.

Yara s'autorisa un rictus narquois avant de retourner là où elle était assise. La reine, elle, n'avait pas bougé, toujours calme et sérieuse, mais traquait chacun de ses mouvements du regard.

– Dois-je donc rester ? Dans votre chambre ?

– N'aviez-vous pas dit vous même que vous étiez ouverte à toute proposition ?

Cette fois-ci, Yara nota une gêne dans le ton de sa voix. La reine n'était pas habituée à jouer à ce genre de jeux – mais elle apprendrait avec le temps, sans doute.

– C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

– Dois-je comprendre qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de dormir avec une femme ?

Les intentions de la reine se précisaient. Yara n'avait qu'à répondre et suggérer. Elle était peut-être maître sur son navire, mais en ses lieux, la reine dirigeait.

– Une femme, ou deux à la fois, un homme, l'un et l'autre … Tout dépend de mon humeur.

– Serait-ce trop vous demander ce que vous préférez ?

– Ma préférence va pour un joli minois, un esprit aiguisé, une remarque cinglante … Tout ce qui peut me promettre une soirée divertissante, mais je dois avouer que je prends plus de plaisir avec une femme. Nous avons un don pour comprendre le plaisir de l'autre, vraiment …

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, guettant une réaction de la reine qui, pendue à ses lèvres, se languissait de la suite.

– Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous le montrer.

Sans hésiter, la reine se leva et se dressa devant elle.

Personne n'avait exagéré sa beauté. Aucune de toutes les femmes que Yara avait croisé dans les bordels d'Essos qui mimaient son apparence avec plus ou moins de réussite ne l'égalait. Daenerys n'était pas devenue reine pour rien. Au-delà de sa parfaite figure, il y avait une aura qui se dégageait d'elle, une aura irrésistible, dont elle pouvait se servir pour parvenir à ses fins. Peut-être était-ce la même que celle qui avait permis à ses ancêtres de mettre à genoux des générations de westerosi, une aura de guerrier et de meneur. Yara, elle-même, était prête à cet instant, à se mettre à genoux devant la reine. Elle lui avait déjà tant concéder – les pillages, les raids et les viols, tout ce qui avait construit les fer-nés sur des siècles, devaient disparaître et elle l'avait accepté sans broncher.

C'était cette aura, une force irrépressible, qui avait rassemblé des milliers de personnes autour de Daenerys, qui maintenant soumettait Yara sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Yara avait connu des princesses et des filles de seigneurs, des paysannes anonymes, des prostituées dans les bordels, des guerrières enragées, mais aucune n'avait pu la dominer comme Daenerys s'apprêtait à le faire.

_Les flammes dansent dans ses yeux._

Elle n'y avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce moment, tandis que Daenerys, le port fier et droit, perçait son regard de ses yeux flamboyants. La reine la désirait, de tout son corps brûlant et Yara était prête à baiser sa petite bouche charnue, glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure et se perdre dans les délicates courbes de son corps si elle le lui demandait.

Elle lui prit la main pour l'attirer vers elle.

– Puis-je ?

Sans lui répondre Daenerys l'enjamba et Yara n'eut qu'à remonter l'une de ses mains le long de sa jambe, l'autre dans son cou, avant de l'embrasser. Leurs bouches, mélangées l'une dans l'autre, elle dut les séparer pour reprendre son souffle. La reine répliqua par une morsure sur sa lèvre. Yara s'empressa d'y passer sa langue pour goûter son empressement. Elle obéirait, comme elle l'avait promis.

Une étreinte chaude les unit lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les cuisses offertes de la reine. Daenerys se colla tout contre elle, les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle inclina la tête, laissa son cou à découvert, juste assez pour venir y picorer quelques baisers. Elle haleta quand, d'un coup de bassin, des doigts percèrent sa chair.

Yara laissa sa main experte découvrir un territoire inconnu, tandis que sa langue empruntait un autre chemin sur la poitrine à peine mise à nue de la reine. Elle porta son corps gracile jusqu'au lit où, après avoir retiré leurs vêtements, elles se perdirent entre les draps, mains, bras, jambes et souffles entremêlés.

En définitive, ce ne fut pas une poignée de mains, mais un baiser humide sur ses doigts qui scella leur pacte.


End file.
